Silent Angel
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: AU.Riku must confront a past and friend he's abandoned. Sora learns despite being forced to sell his body, they were never able to sell his heart. But can Riku claim it before their past comes back to haunt them? Will Sora let him? RikuSora SephCloud
1. In Need of Hope

The Silent Angel 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki

Contact: thesilentsenshi gmail . com; http / thesilentsenshi . livejournal . com

Pairings: Riku/Sora (is there any other pairing xD)

Rating: R - NC-17

Quick Summary: Riku has problems of his own, but after being helped by someone he never thought he'd see again, he wonders if there's something he can't give in return. But things aren't as simple as they seem. Will Riku be able to help Sora escape his past, or will they both be caught up in something more dangerous than Riku could have ever imagined.

Extended Summary: When Riku finds his inspiration lacking, his friend decides to take him somewhere to help him relax and relieve some of his tension. Little did he know at the time that a one night stand with a hired "companion" could be the first in a series of events that will change his life forever. As for Sora, will he be able to escape his life and leave behind his legacy as the Silent Angel, or will he be trapped to that name and life forever. But there is more keeping him tied to his job that even his friends aren't aware of. Things that could become deadly if he's not careful. Things that could endanger the person he's begun to care about deeply. Is his escape worth the very thing he wants to escape for? Riku/Sora. Maybe other pairings later, but the relationship the story concentrates on is Riku/Sora.

Disclaimer: Despite my wishes, I do not own KH, Sora, Riku, or any of the FF characters.

Warnings: Totally AU. Yaoi. Angst. I love angst. XD Oh and there will be abuse later. Possibly rough sex, etc, though not too graphic or anything. Not between Riku and Sora of course. Violence later. Probably quite a bit. Maybe some drugs, but probably not. Really, I have no clue where this is going so, I'm just putting a warning up for everything in case I decide to add it later. May not have any of this (but it's a possibility).

Notes: This plot actually belongs to MD Sora who let me adopt it. It was plot #6 for those that look it up.

On ages:

Sora: 20

Riku: 21

Most Everyone is in college age. Except Leon and Cloud, who I'm leaving in their mid-late twenties. And if Sephiroth makes an appearance, which I'm almost positive he will, he'll be. . . how old IS Sephie anyway? OO Oh and be patient with my updates. Apparently I've caught Strep Throat and have been really sick. I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next few weeks though, so keep your eyes open. Chapter one of my other KH fic is on the way. Just needs to be typed and polished. Not betaed. I checked it myself but I'm sure I've missed something and I'll fix it when I find it. Feel free to tell me what needs to be fixed and if there's anything I can do to make it better.

Anyone interested in betaing this fic?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

x.Chapter One.x

In Need of Hope

Riku crumpled up the sheet of sketchbook paper he had been drawing on and slammed the book shut in frustration. He only had about 2 months left to complete a huge project worth a large part of his final grade and he still didn't even have an initial concept sketch done. Not to mention his other smaller projects that were also behind as a result. Well, that's not completely true. He had done several sketches, actually, but found them all unsatisfactory. At this rate he would surely fail, and that he could not afford to do. Not with his parents on his back to give up when he was so close to graduation.

Glaring at the black sketchbook and wrinkled papers surrounding his desk, he ran a shaking hand through his tangled silver locks. Class had ended 15 minutes ago, but he had no desire to move from his current self-imposed isolation. The other students had long since filed past him, intent on going about their own busy lives.

Riku growled at the destroyed sketch as though it's very existence insulted him. If his pencils weren't so damn expensive they probably would have been snapped into splinters by now. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Riku's supplies were too expensive to risk releasing his wrath upon them.

He lifted his head at a knock on the classroom door to see a blonde head peek in, blue eyes honing in on the mass of ruined drawings surrounding him, and widening slightly.

"Riku! What in the world are you doing!" Tidus asked his friend, idly gathering the destroyed artwork to place in the class rubbish bin, and out of the obviously uninspired artist's sight.

"What does it look like I'm doing? It's been over a week into the semester and I'm lacking the motivation and inspiration required to even get started. I'm now behind everyone else. And everything I draw is shit." Riku snapped, grimacing as if disgusted by his own behavior.

"Aww, it can't be all _that_ bad can it?" Tidus asked.

Riku glared at him, as if to say, 'Yes, it _is." _Then he thought of something that made him glance at Tidus in surprise. "What are –_you-_ doing on this floor?" he asked suspiciously.

At their art university, most of the floors were divided up by departments. This floor was mainly for the Illustration classes. Tidus, not being an illustrator, nor taking an illustration based elective would have no classes here. Tidus was majoring in the Performing Arts Department several floors down. He and Riku had been roommates their freshman year, before they each got their own apartments in the city.

Riku had never before taken the statement, "starving artist" seriously before entering a college to become one of them. His supplies alone ate what little income he had to spare, not to mention food and rent. It's not like he could go to his parents for help, either. They had helped pay for his classes, but that was as far as their generosity was willing to go. His supplies he had to get for himself. His parents had not approved of his decision to go to an art school. They had been hoping he'd take over his father's business, or barring that, become a doctor or lawyer. Something that actually made money(according to them). Riku could almost hear the prayers they undoubtedly sent up every night that he would fail and come crawling back to them. Well, it had been 3 and a half years and they were still praying. But, he'd never give up. Wearing suits and ties and sitting behind a desk dealing with people all day just wasn't his style. No, Riku was an artist at heart, and damn all those who didn't approve. He'd show them all some day.

But, back to Tidus who was grinning at him sheepishly. A sheepish Tidus, Riku thought skeptically. How strange.

"Well, see, there was this girl in this department, and, well. . . heh heh." Tidus laughed nervously, but I decided to give him a break, for now. I would find everything out eventually anyway. Lord only knows why he considers me one of his best friends. I certainly don't do anything to encourage it.

"Nevermind. Do you need something from me?" Riku asked.

"Not really, I noticed you still in here and thought I'd say hi, see if you wanted to hang out a bit tonight. You seem kind of up tight, but I know just the thing that'll help if you're free at 6."

Riku just stared at him as if he was talking nonsense, raising a silver eyebrow in question. If Tidus thought it would help, then it would do to be cautious. Tidus has an odd sense of the world and things he thinks might help often make things worse.

"Oh, don't give me that look, I'm just trying to help, and by the looks of it you need some help in relaxing, since your obviously not taking care of it yourself," Tidus stated, glancing back at the rubbish bin filled with defiled sketches.

Riku just put his head in his hands, nodding resignedly. He knew there was no getting Tidus off him when he was like this. It was simpler to just give in for now. Besides, maybe Tidus was right, and he needed to take a break from the stresses of his looming schoolwork.

XxxxxxxxxX

_Elsewhere in the City . . . _

In a lavish bar and club by the name of Angels in Hell, a brown haired boy was busy at work, polishing the bar counter. Or so he wished to appear.

He busily wiped the counter over and over as he tried to avoid looking his older friends in the eyes. He concentrated on the back and forth motion of his hand, soothing in its repetition.

"Sora, you're not working upstairs again tonight, are you?" Leon asked softly.

He had known Leon and Cloud for years. Since he was brought here when he was 14. Of course, he didn't work upstairs then. Not until he was 'of age'. He had been taken in by a 'friend of the family'. Or so he had been told. He still wasn't sure of the truth behind that, but he certainly hoped his parents hadn't been involved with Sephiroth and his underground businesses. Then again, he supposed it was possible. Especially considering their rather violent and sudden death 6 years ago. For some reason he couldn't remember anything surrounding his parents deaths, apparently the trauma of being witness to it had buried the incident deep in his subconscious. Truth was, he had enough nightmares without adding that memory to them, so he really didn't want to remember. Then he had lived with Sephiroth. That's where he had met Cloud and Leon. They were bodyguards Sephiroth hired to sometimes guard him, but usually just to make sure none of the client's at the upstairs area of the club didn't break any of the rules and harm or bother any of the companions. Yeah, companions. Fancy name for whore, Sora snorted derisively at the thought.

Back onto the point though. Leon and Cloud. Right. Apparently they had deemed themselves his friends(that part was mutual) and protectors(Sora wasn't too happy with that part). They had been trying to get him to quit as a companion for a while now. He really was touched that they cared so strongly for him, but there were other factors they weren't aware of. Sora sighed before leaning against the bar counter nodding lightly, in response to Leon's question, knowing the reaction it would cause them.

"Sora, how many times do we need to tell you? Why are you so set on this. You don't belong here." Cloud interjected frowning.

"Au contraire. I belong here as much as any of the other companions do, and I don't see you trying to get them to quit." Sora stated boldly, knowing it would only upset his friends more.

"You know that's not it." Leon stated calmly, "It's different with you. You're our friend. We can't stand to see you hurting yourself like this." Sora didn't bother to refute his claim.

"Yeah, you don't need to work here. I'm sure if you just talk to Sephiroth-" Cloud started but was interrupted by a sharp glare from Sora.

"Yes, I do." The boy stated quietly. "Listen guys, I know you're just worried about me, but I'll be fine. Really. I can take care of myself. And besides, that's what you guys are kept around for, right?" Sora's bright blue eyes twinkled and a smile spread across his face. But even his smile couldn't erase the concern in his friend's faces, and he sighed again. "I want more for myself than this life, you know I do. But, in order to do that I need to finish school. In order to finish school I need money, a lot of it. And I refuse to ask Sephiroth for help. No matter how much I hate what I do upstairs it makes me the money I need to survive right now. I'll never escape if I don't graduate. Please, try to understand," he pleaded with them. Sora nervously looked up to find his friends gazing at him fondly.

"We just wish there was another way." Cloud murmured sadly.

"Or something more we could do." Leon added.

"It's only for another year or so." Sora said smiling. "Besides I don't think your getting paid to talk the performers out of their performances." Sora said his voice full of irony. The club provided private performances by companions. That's how they kept the fact it was really just a high class brothel under cover. "Now away with you. I'm busy here. Shoo." After finally shooing Cloud and Leon away he leaned against the bar and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. How he wished he could end things as his friends asked. For their sake if not his own. But things were never as simple or easy as they seemed. There were other reasons he couldn't stop. He hated lying to them. Although the money was a big part of it.

"Will I ever be able to escape?" He whispered into the empty air, no one around to hear or answer the prayers of the hopeless young man caged in a life he did not ask for.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So how was it? It's the first time I've ever written something this AU before. I usually stick closer to canon. I hope I did MD Sora's original plot justice. Oh, and let's have a vote. As for the mysterious girl Tidus was visiting in the Illustration department, should it be Yuna, or Selphie? I can't decide, so any feedback on that would be great. Also, should Riku and Sepheroth be related somehow by blood. I was thinking it might make an interesting twist, but I don't know if that would be too AU. Lemon coming up in next chapter. It'll be edited for since their so strict now on ratings. The full unedited chapter 2 will be at The link will be in my profile for those interested.

Extra notes:

I'm back from Alaska. It was beautiful. More on that though in chapter 1 of my other KH fic. Oh and I have no clue where this fic is going. I kind of know how it might end, but no clue how I'll get there. So, bear with me. Feel free to offer suggestions (as always). xD

On a totally unrelated note, I saw Howl's Moving Castle. x3 Excellent, as expected.

Feedbackfood for the soul

Finished 7/11/05

Music listened to while writing: Kelly Clarkson(Breakaway is this fics theme song. XD I love that song.) and Avril Lavigne(Underneath the Skin album, especially Nobody's Home).

Oh and if anyone has some good music they listen to for inspiration, feel free to share that too. XD


	2. The Fallen Angel Returns

Silent Angel

Pairings: Riku/Sora Seph/Cloud Others

Rating: PG-13(at the moment) Future R.

Summary: Riku must confront a past and friend he's abandoned. Sora learns that despite being forced to sell his body, they were never able to sell his heart. But can Riku claim it before their past comes back to haunt them?

Disclaimer: Despite my wishes, I do not own KH, Sora, Riku, or any of the FF characters.

Warnings: Totally AU. Yaoi. Angst. I love angst. XD Oh and there will be abuse later. Possibly rough sex, etc, though not too graphic or anything. Not between Riku and Sora of course. Violence later. Probably quite a bit. Maybe some drugs, but probably not. Really, I have no clue where this is going so, I'm just putting a warning up for everything in case I decide to add it later. May not have any of this (but it's a possibility).

Notes: This plot actually belongs to MD Sora who let me adopt it. It was plot #6 for those that look it up.

**PLEASE READ!** I'm actually returning to this story. (I know, hard to believe, right?) Not sure how many were actually interested in it to begin with. Only got 1 review on for it. Thank you readers for being more openminded. It was bugging me not having updated this fic in so long. I totally revised the summary because I have changed the premise quite a bit. Okay not that much. I honestly don't remember what I had planned for this fic when I first wrote it so I kind of started chapter two from scratch. (Though Chapter 1 is still important as set up.) Please let me know if there IS interest in this fic. That's not an order or a black mail for reviews. Whether I update or not probably won't be determined by that. So it's not an order to review, but for those inclined to, just let me know if this story still interests you.

For those who dislike how I'm writing Sora or question his being OoC or not, please note I'm purposely writing him a little more bitter than the Sora we know and love. This is an AU, and my Sora has suffered more than Island Sora surrounded by his best friends. I won't say more though because that would give away the story. Just come to this fic with an open mind. I'm trying to show glimpses of the Sora we know and love once in a while and they will show more often once he meets Riku. So he's not gone, just in hiding. And I am aware he wouldn't do this sort of thing, which is why you will find out there's more at stake than he's let known. So be patient, while I slowly develop this plot. It'll pick up it's pace soon (I hope). I have a reason for everything that's going on.

If you're looking for a quick fix of smut or pwp please look elsewhere and don't ask me to rush any sex. Despite Sora's occupation he isn't a slut and neither is Riku. I want to build the relationship before they get too far with each other. I'm not saying they won't do anything, I'm just saying they won't be going all the way anytime soon. I might change my mind in a few chapters, but at the moment my plan is to go slowly.

That's it. Next chapter's note won't be so long. Promise. xD

Now, onto 8 pages of plot. gives everyone who read all of that cookies of their choice. Enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Hear me  
Hear me  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?"_

-Hear Me, Kelly Clarkson

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

x.Chapter Two.x  
_The Fallen Angel Returns_

Sora sat idly before his vanity staring at his reflection in the gilded mirror. He no longer recognized the person staring back at him. The dull blue eyes, chalky pale skin, and mussed brown hair were both familiar and yet at the same time foreign to him. He reached out to touch his image but drew back before his fingers reached the reflective surface. Forming his hand into a fist, he suddenly slammed it down on the vanity instead.

He heard the clatter and tinkle as various powders, toiletries and make up products were knocked over and scattered to the floor.

Sora silently seethed as he heard the door open behind him. He knew who it was, The only person who would dare enter his room without knocking was also the one who cursed him to this life.

"Sephiroth-?" he drawled, breaking his self imposed silence. His voice dripped with false pleasantness.

"Sora." Sephiroth surveyed the newly created mess, his face impassive. A fine silver brow raised in question, but Sora continued to ignore him. The silver haired man sighed softly. "You'll need to clean this up before tonight. You really should treat your things better."

Sora snorted. "Those _aren't_ my things. They're yours, and you should keep them. I hate that stuff. I may be demeaning myself by playing the role of an Angel for you, but I refuse to make myself up like some cheap whore."

"Yes, after all, you are anything but cheap."

Sora winced at what he considered a low blow. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in mounting anger. He hated that he couldn't say anything back. After all, it was only the truth, no matter how distasteful he found it.

Instead, he settled on glaring and muttering "I hate you," under his breath.

Sephiroth simply nodded. "That's not unexpected. Although you should know that I don't do this out of hatred. You're freedom is not in my hands."

"Liar!" Sora growled.

"Believe that if you wish. I just came to tell you that you will be having a _very_ special guest tonight and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Whatever." Sora began picking up the fallen items, an excuse to further ignore the other man's presence.

Sephiroth grabbed the smaller man's shoulder and pulled him forward roughly to face him. "I won't repeat myself. You'd better not screw this up. You know what's at stake here. I will not tolerate failure."

"Yeah, yeah," Sora grumbled, "I get it." He ducked out of Sephiroth's harsh grasp. Sephiroth let him escape without hindrance.

"Besides, this time you may even thank me."

"What?" Sora questioned, but Sephiroth had already turned his back and was almost at the door. Sora rushed forward, his clean up task forgotten as he grabbed a hold of the taller man's shoulder with his free hand. "What did you mean by that?"

Sephiroth's lips just formed a small smirk. "Be good tonight and you'll see for yourself." Without another word Sephiroth easily broke the younger man's hold on him and disappeared out the door, leaving Sora seething at the uninformative reply.

"You bastard!" he shouted to the solidly closed door. In a fit of rage he threw the object currently in his hold (which just happened to be a tin of powder from the vanity mess) at the closed door. It hit the wood with a solidly satisfying _thunk_ before bursting open and falling to the floor. The pale powder inside rained down on the furious boy. However, once the anger had run its course he slumped to his knees dejectedly.

_God, I'm so pathetic,_ he thought to himself. His hair and clothes were dusted a pale beige from the powder. He didn't even want to see what had happened to the floor. He covered his face in his hands, but did not cry. His tears had dried up long ago. He had none left to shed. Even so, his thin shoulders shook in dry sobs.

There was no escaping from this hell. If only he could grow real wings and fly away from here.

XxxxxxxxxX

Riku closed his eyes tiredly. He regretted now letting Tidus talk him into going out. The energetic boy hadn't even arrived yet, and already he was exhausted just thinking about it. He really wasn't in the mood to go out clubbing, which would undoubtedly be their ending destination. He knew Tidus well enough by now that he was fairly confident that's where he'd be dragged off too. It was too late to back out now, though. He briefly wondered if he could pull off a sudden fever. He decided though, that that would be more troublesome than just tagging along with Tidus. Tidus would probably drag him out fever and all and then he'd actually have to act sick the rest of the night. That would be annoying.

At this rate he really wouldn't finish his project in time. He couldn't afford to take the class over again, so failure wasn't an option. His only hope was to be struck with inspiration tonight. _As if that would happen. Not with my luck._

Riku sighed at the insistent knock on his door. There was no avoiding it any longer.

He braced himself and opened the door. Tidus bounced at him eagerly, grabbing his arm and yanking him away from his comfortable apartment and into the uncertain night. Barely having time to close and lock his door, Riku let himself be dragged to Tidus' beat up old car before speaking. A fact that didn't seem to faze Tidus one bit.

"Tidus, you still haven't told me where we're going." Riku finally stated, avoiding the hands trying to push him into the passenger seat.

"It's a secret!" Tidus answered, his blue eyes twinkling.

Riku groaned. He hated it when his friend got like this. "I'm serious. If you don't come out with it now, I will not get in this car."

Tidus pouted as though someone had just taken away his favorite treat. "Gah, Riku! You're such a spoil sport! Fine! I'll tell you on the way." The sulking acting student crossed his arms making it clear that he wouldn't say anything more until Riku got into the car.

Riku raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm only a… '_spoil sport'_… when dragged into activities unknown." Despite his words, Riku got into the passenger side seat resignedly.

Once inside the car and well on their way, Tidus spoke, as promised. "You got an invite to some hip elite club or something that I wanted to check out."

"What? An elite club? Wait a sec… I was invited? By whom? When?" Riku's stomach flipped a little. He hoped desperately it wasn't what he thought it was.

Tidus kept his eyes on the road, his face suddenly looking sheepish. "Uhm, it arrived for you a few weeks ago. I guess whoever sent it didn't know you'd moved out of our place."

Riku frowned. The only people who didn't know about his move were people he wanted kept that way. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This couldn't be good. He desperately hoped it wasn't the place he was beginning to suspect it might be.

"Err, Riku? You okay?" A grunt in reply. "Man, I'm sorry!" Tidus exclaimed. "I didn't know it was a bad thing. I wasn't even going to say anything about it but you've been so stressed lately that I thought it couldn't hurt getting you out to have some fun for a change. Ya know, like the old days."

"Yeah, sure. Let's just get this over with." Riku now felt he had sufficient reason to dread this outing.

The rest of the car ride was uncharacteristically quiet. Perhaps Tidus was being unusually perceptive to Riku's mood. Or maybe he realized that telling Riku about this invite may not have been such a great idea after all. Either way, Riku appreciated the silence and being left alone with his thoughts. If the person who sent that invite was who he suspected, then he had only a little time to do a lot of mental preparation. At least he wouldn't be totally blindsided.

As they pulled up to the classy club on the wrong side of town, Riku's heart lodged in his throat. No doubt now.

_Hell's Angels. _A place he'd tried to forget about. A place he'd buried deep in his subconscious. A place he had hoped he'd have nothing to do with again. He unconsciously clenched his fist.

Tidus glanced at him worriedly. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good. Maybe this was a bad idea. We can always just hang at our usual place. It's not too late to go back."

Riku shook his head. Tidus didn't understand. Tidus _couldn't_ understand. It _was_ too late. The moment he got in this car it had been too late. He was here. He had to find out why. Sephiroth wouldn't have called him out unless he had a damn good reason. Riku was very afraid to find out what that reason might be. "Let's just get this over with."

The two boys handed their car over to the valet who sniffed his nose in disdain at the beat up old car. Riku thought, in that detached way one sometimes does, that it was a fortunate thing Tidus had not caught the slight to his car. No one looked down on Tidus' baby without consequences, even if it was deserved.

Tidus however was currently too busy gawking at the towering marble awning and highly polished oak doors.

"Urm… Riku. Are we at the right place? I was sure this was the right address, but it's not exactly what I expected of a club called Hell's Angels. And why would a place like this send _you_ an invite." Tidus was apparently staring confusedly at a small folded card that he had whipped from the back pocket of his low slung cargo pants.

"This is it all right." Riku stated assuredly, grabbing the card from Tidus's hands. It was rather simple looking. The clubs logo, a set of outstretched wings covered in red blood adorned the front. Inside was a simple message addressed to himself with the name and address of the club. It was sealed with Sephiroth's coded monogram, a single black wing, furled tightly. It was printed on high grade paper, the kind that simply oozes expensive and high quality. Sephiroth would never use anything less. He wondered briefly if Sephiroth had bothered to pen the message himself. It looked like his handwriting, but nowadays that didn't mean much.

Squashing the urge to mar the thick paper, Riku wondered how he could explain this connection to Tidus. It was both a simple and complicated matter. In the end he decided to say everything while saying nothing.

"My… family… has connections." He didn't feel the need to elaborate and let his friend draw his own conclusions. Very few people knew he came from an elite wealthy family. Not even Tidus knew his home situation. Seeing as he was paying for almost everything by himself and was usually broke, it's not surprising no one suspected. He never spoke of his family and after awhile people had stopped asking.

Moving forward Riku began to climb the swirling marble staircase. He paused in front of the heavy oak doors before striding through them, his posture confident and step even. Riku hated the way one had to dance in high society, every step and word carefully calculated. Which is part of why he avoided it (and his family) at all costs. In a place like this, one couldn't show any sign of doubt or weakness. If he did, he just knew he'd get eaten alive. He hoped Tidus would be alright. Riku had enough to deal with and focus on, his bewildered friend aside.

While Tidus felt a bit ill at ease and underdressed in his cargos and fitted t-shirt in such a classy environment, Riku seemed to fit right in, despite his snug black paint stained jeans and simple grey tank top. Even his battered jean jacket and paint flecked combat boots didn't seem out of place. It wasn't just that the interior wasn't quite as traditional classy as the entrance, though. It was chic and modern, color schemed filled with black, silver, and a few other metallic shades were used for embellishment. It had more to do with the way Riku held himself. Tidus had never seen Riku behave like this before. He wondered just how much he knew about his friend. How many other secrets did those aquamarine eyes hold?

Tidus hurried to catch up to his friend who had moved toward a woman standing before a podium. Obviously a hostess of sorts. On either side of her, far enough to not intrude but close enough if action was necessary were two bouncers. Tidus gaped at them for a moment. One was a huge black man with bulging muscles quite visible. It seemed like part of his arm was missing and replaced with a gun of sorts. The other was a large bald man in a sharp suit and sunglasses. Tidus couldn't get over how contrasting they were. He didn't see any weapons visible on the suited one and wondered if he used his bare hands. He found himself shivering. The black one just grinned at him. Not threatening, but not exactly reassuring either. He hurried closer to Riku's side trying to ignore the large body guards.

He studied the woman curiously. She had long dark hair and a skimpy black silk gown that fitted her like a glove, accentuating all of the right places. It didn't leave much to the imagination, but Tidus didn't think it mattered in the long run. His imagination short-circuited as soon as he saw her abundant charms. She looked bored, but perked up at the sight of the handsome silver haired young man standing before her. Something flashed in her eyes, an emotion Tidus couldn't quite determine. It was gone before he could fully register it.

She posed in such a manner that her ample breasts were even more apparent. Tidus stared unabashedly, while Riku didn't acknowledge that tempting part of her anatomy at all. She seemed a little disappointed at his disinterest, but her smile never faded from her artificially red lips.

"Welcome to Hell's Angel's. I'm Tifa, how may I assist you this evening? Cloud 9 is open, but a few Angels are available to take you to heaven personally. What is your preference?" It was recited as though she had it memorized, though she was looking at them (or more specifically Riku) expectantly.

Tidus looked to Riku, completely lost at the young woman's words. The invitation didn't say anything about this.

Riku simply ignored the code words and stated clearly, "I'd like an audience with the One-Winged Angel." He held out the thick invitation card. "He should be expecting me."

The woman's brown eyes widened, but she took the card and quickly examined the black wing seal. She smiled so brilliantly Tidus thought he'd go blind for a moment. "Just one moment please." Her painted fingers tapped a number into the phone at the desk. While waiting for the call to connect, she glanced at Riku, a calculating gleam in her eye as she asked, "Who may I inform him is asking for him?"

Riku sighed. He hated these codename games his brother had implemented. After all she had the card with the seal and his name, so why would he need to give some crappy cornball codename? It's not like she didn't already know by now who he was. It was troublesome, and extremely embarrassing. Which, he decided, was probably the whole point. He refused to believe Sephiroth's motivation to use these things had anything to do with security. Sephiroth was a Class A Sadist. Riku knew that better than anyone else. It was probably his way of poking fun at his clients. Rich fat bastards probably had no idea, too. That almost made Riku laugh. Unfortunately his amusement faded when he realized she was still waiting for his codename.

"Fallen Angel," He gritted out in obvious annoyance. The woman clapped her hands in delight and squealed loudly, ignoring the caller on the other end of the phone. She rushed to him and excitedly latched onto him, his face being pushed against her ample bossom in some mockery of a hug.

What he wouldn't give for a bottle of extra-strength painkillers right then. His head was beginning to ache something fierce and he had a feeling he might need it soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Author's Rambling:

Holy Jesus, it's been over a year and I'm finally putting up a second chapter. So sorry to those actually interested in this fic. The lack of feedback, my computer dying taking the original chapter two with it, and real life seriously messed up my muses on this fic. But they've been gnawing at me for awhile now to give this fic another go and I could no longer resist. Sorry to those who actually wanted this fic to die.

I had more to this chapter but when I reached page 8 I realized it was time to cut it short. However the next chapter shouldn't take too long in coming. I figure I've made you guys wait long enough. I may even post it up tomorrow if I'm in a good mood and find time to finish typing it up.

Thanks to the few people who did originally review this story. You weren't many, but you made me want to continue. I wonder if any of you even remember this fic or are still around? Well if you guys ARE around I thank you. Especially that single reviewer on You guys are great.

**MDSora**: if you're still around, I lost your original challenge and I think you deleted it from your account, so I'm going from memory. If you're still following this, I hope it meets with your expectations. I'm probably mixing up the challenge so it might not be as we originally planned it, but hopefully it's still good. Sorry for taking so long with it. D

Feedback is food for the soul

Finished 9/23/06

Three Days Grace's new album is absolute gold. Great inspiration material. I highly recommend it. ;D

Still taking music inspiration recs, as always.


End file.
